


She Should Have Listened

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have listened to Harry and took someone on this mission with her. This is a dark alternative to A Second Encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Should Have Listened

**Author's Note:**

> This was the originally written for the prompt did you hear that? on rarepair_shorts. It doesn't have/allude to a romantic relationship so I chopped it. I didn't want this one to go to waste though.

**Title:** She Should Have Listened  
 **Pairing:**  Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** quiet dark, future sexual assualt implied  
 **Length:** 350  
 **Summary:** She should have listened to Harry and took someone on this mission with her.  


Hermione couldn’t believe she had been so stupid. She should have listened to Harry when he had told her to take someone on this mission, but she had insisted that she would be okay. The Manor house had been searched many times and each time it had been deserted.

  
Now, however, Hermione was sure that she had heard two male voices from the floor above. She had back tracked hoping to get out of the Manor and onto the grounds without being sensed. She had been sensible enough to cast a disillusionment charm the moment she knew she wasn’t alone.

  
She walked quickly past the entrance to another corridor when she was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped over her mouth to stop her from screaming. 

  
The person whispered finite incantatem and she was now visible to them. They took their hand off her mouth and turned her to face them.

  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Miss Mudblood.” He said chillingly.

Hermione recognised his voice as Rabastan Lestrange’s and shivered. He was one man she definitely _didn’t_ want to be caught by.

  
“What should I do with you?” he said while his hand ran down the front of her body, squeezing her breast as he did.

  
Hermione panicked and tried to break away but couldn’t. She was stuck there.

  
“Now, now mudblood, you will stay here until I have finished with you.” He said pulling her closer to him.

  
“Rabastan.” Another male voice called.

  
“I’m in the second corridor off the hall. There is a delightful surprise waiting.” He called back.

  
She could hear footsteps coming nearer until they were right behind her.

  
“Who is she brother?”

  
Hermione’s breath hitched. She definitely did not want to be caught Rabastan, but being caught by both Lestrange  
brothers would be hell.

  
“Miss Mudblood. She was trying to leave unnoticed.”

  
“We will have to make her pay for trespassing.” Rodolphus commented stepping closer until his chest was pressed against her back.

  
Hermione could barely stand. She was terrified of what they would plan for her. if only she had listened to Harry.

  
  



End file.
